


Paint Me {Jeremwood}

by rosalee_an



Series: Husbuds (jeremwood) [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: FAHC, FAHC Ryan, M/M, More husbuds again, Post FAHC, achievement hunter - Freeform, fahc jeremy, jeremwood, they make me emotional I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: Did some drabble requests over on my tumblr so here’s one so far.





	Paint Me {Jeremwood}

**Author's Note:**

> Did some drabble requests over on my tumblr so here’s one so far.

Jeremy woke up to the sound of music playing with what he could make out, a few lyrics being sung by his husband. That was unusual for a weekend, Ryan waking up before Jeremy. He was completely knocked out when he got done with working last night. Once hitting the bed, Ryan was out, snuggling up to one of the pillows before Jeremy crawled in the bed with him. Of course Ryan climbed to his husband immediately, just having Jeremy’s warm presence beside made him comfortable. 

Jeremy rose from their bed, putting on his normal “Lazy Sunday get up”. Which was just a tank top and either basketball shorts or sweatpants depending on the season, and made his way downstairs. Oh the smell that he was greeted with; eggs, bacon, and his favorite biscuits that Ryan makes him. 

“Morning, sleepyhead, “ Ryan said as he turned his head towards Jeremy. Jeremy sat down at the bar and greeted Ryan. “Orange juice or coffee this morning? “ He rummaged with the spatula and looked back at Jeremy, “Or milk for those growin’ bones. “

Jeremy, with that sleepy look in his eyes, hummed “Coffee please, with milk. “ Ryan turned the heat down on the stove and moved over to the coffee machine, gabbed the pot, put water in it, and started the machine. 

Jeremy's eyes wandered around the kitchen, always coming back to Ryan but he noticed his sketchbook against the end of the bar. He leaned over to grab it along with the nearest pen and skipped to the next clean page. Would this be considered a sketchbook? It was made up of scrap paper ranging from lined paper to cardstock. Jeremy kept his story ideas, sketches, and sporadic notes (usually strey strings of numbers and shopping lists) in it. Jack made it for him so he uses it a ton. Jeremy didn't want to lose this moment, he just really enjoyed how Ryan looked from where he's sitting, and started drawing him. 

Ryan moved back to the stove and turned the heat back up on the eggs, “I was about to come and wake you up. You usually don't wake up this late. It's like 10, versus your everyday 7am. “ He moved half of the eggs onto a plate, along with a few things of bacon and a biscuit. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured some into a mug 

“And you usually don't wake up until 11 or 12 everyday. “ Jeremy looked up for a bit and saw Ryan coming over to him.

Ryan placed the plate and mug down on the bar, then pecked at Jeremy's lips, “Enjoy, darling. “ Jeremy kept his head up and hummed. Ryan came back with some utensils for Jeremy, and spotted the sketch that Jeremy was working on, “Oh, who's that?” 

Jeremy noticed that he forgotten to close his book. He yanked it from its place, closed it, and hid it by placing it on his lap. “Oh that,” Jeremy laughed, “its nothing! “

“I saw it Jer. I only know one person who has that much hair. “Ryan teased, standing property and putting his hands on his hips. Jeremy took a bite of one of the biscuits, said how good it is, trying to change the subject. “May I see it again? It honestly looked good, also thank you! “ Well, Ryan didn't budge much at all. 

Jeremy squirmed in his stool, his grip tightened on his book. He thought about it, how come he was so shy about showing Ryan, his husband, something he made despite devoting to spend his life with him? His grip loosened and he put the book back on the bar and flipped to the page he was working on. He looked down as he took another bite of the biscuit, not wanting to look at Ryan face on. 

Jeremy always snuck in drawings of Ryan whenever he could without getting caught, but this time, he was caught off guard. Oh the downside of drawing someone that looks good and wanting to keep looking at them. 

“Now what did I say, it looks really good Jer! “ Jeremy smiled. The drawing was of Ryan obviously, working in the kitchen with his haze towards the viewer. He heard the page turn and Ryan making an awe, and Jeremy panicked. Shoving the rest of the biscuit in his mouth and taking his book from Ryan's hands. He knew exactly was on the page before, it was small doodles of him and Ryan together. 

“You're not supposed to see those!! “Jeremy muffled, clinging his book to his chest as Ryan laughed.


End file.
